Jubileus (Bayonetta)
The fight against Jubileus comes in five main stages and one Climax sequence:Inside the translucent orange orb in space. This stage is relatively straightforward: Jubileus has several ribbon-like golden tendrils extending from her back; as you damage her, these will become stone and shatter. She will implant them into the ground and then either shoot fireballs from them, shoot balls of lightning from them (which hit the ground and electrify it, causing damage if the electricity is touched), send small missiles to rain down on you, or summon a phoenix which will attempt to fly into you. In any of these cases, the tendrils can be attacked; hitting them causes damage to Jubileus. Throughout this section there will also be two angel heads trying to ram into you. Dodge their attacks, but don't waste time killing them, as this does not damage Jubileus, leaves you vulnerable to her more powerful attacks, and the destroyed one is replaced by another almost immediately. Occasionally, the camera will change angle to look straight at Jubileus in the center of the orb. She will say something and then punch at Bayonetta three times. Hitting her fist will also cause damage to her, all three punchs can activate Witch Time; but harder on the first two, while easier on the third. After you have dealt enough damage to her the fight will move on to the next stage.The orb is filled with lava, with channels of stone to run across. Falling into the lava will cause damage, but it is not easy to run off the stone channels. The tendrils will be placed at set points in the orb, available for you to attack. As you approach them, they will shoot two fireballs at you. You will not be able to deal much damage to them before Jubileus pulls them away; even if you have activated Witch Time, she will still retract them after you have dealt a certain amount of damage. Witch Time will then be activated and you will find yourself on one of a series of platforms (the same as with Fortitudo). Jump up them to reach Jubileus's head; strike it a few times and this stage will be over. In the brief interlude before the next stage, you are given a few seconds when she is lying helpless on the floor beside you; get in as many Wicked Weaves as you can before the next section. (Tips: equipping the leg part Durga weapon with fire can prevent fire damage when standing on any fire \ flame \ lava)The orb becomes a frozen lake, with rolling boulders and falling spikes. This is significantly harder than the previous stage. The falling spikes will freeze you, as will touching the frozen lake, and being struck by a boulder will flatten you. Each of these three will deal a large amount of damage, and immobilize you for a few seconds. The method of dealing damage is the same as the previous stage, except that when you approach the tendrils they will shoot balls of ice at you (which will also freeze you) rather than fireballs. After dealing damage to Jubileus' head, you get another few seconds of her lying motionless on the floor. (Tips: equipping the odette will prevent the frozen lake from freezing you)The orb becomes a set of platforms above a tornado, with Jubileus in the center. The angel heads will be here again, but the main threats of this stage are the lasers that comes down from the sky. They can be dodged and will not destroy the larger platforms, but will destroy the smaller platforms if you are standing on them; in this case, not only will you be damaged by the lasers themselves, but you will be thrown down into the tornado and take a small amount of damage from the fall. The method of damaging Jubileus is the same as the previous two stages, except that this time the tendrils shoot balls of lighting that electrify the ground. After you have dealt enough damage you will then progress to the final stage. (Tips: equipping the leg part Durga weapon with thunder can prevent ground thunder damage even when touched)Again inside the translucent orange orb, with Jubileus using some additional attacks. This stage is by far the hardest. In addition to all of the attacks from the first stage, Jubileus will also throw down a set of spiral galaxy-like blue disks; being hit by one of these will transform you into the younger Bayonetta, who moves much more slowly. (The disks can be dodged easily by transforming into Crow Within and hovering until they vanish.) After you have been transformed, Jubileus will punch three times: the first two miss, but the third is a definite hit. Immediately prior to this, however, you will be transformed back into Bayonetta's current self, with the chance to dodge. Another new attack consists of Jubileus implanting all of her tendrils into the ground and punching the area below her. When you see her doing this, transform into a panther and run as far away as possible, because her punch will generate a purple portal object, and being sucked into it causes instant death. Continue running until it disappears. After you have reduced her final health bar to about half, the climax sequence will begin. Bayonetta uses her hair to form a spiraling platform around Jubileus up to her face, who will attempt to knock you off with her arms. Once you reach the top, press the command and Bayonetta's hair will bind Jubileus in place, allowing you to hit her without retaliation (except from the angel heads). This is followed by the summoning of Queen Sheba.Final Sequence: After Queen Sheba punches Jublieus out of her body, you now have to take control of her soul as it flies through deep space. You have to steer Jubileus into the sun so she can burn to death. However, if Jublieus hits another planet besides the sun, you'll fail the mission and you'll have to restart the sequence.After the credits: Bayonetta and Jeanne are still in space after the Creator's defeat. The large pieces of her statue are hurdling toward Earth, and Bayonetta and Jeanne have to stop them by breaking them apart within an alloted time. If the time isn't met, you'll fail the mission. See: Bayonetta